Toujours avec vous
by Mell Dragneel Knox
Summary: Ichigo es un joven pirata que busca venganza encontra de las personas que destruyeron su vida. Para él todo marcha bien en sus planes hasta que conoce a la prometida de su enemigo y no puede evitar sentirse atraído por ella, para colmo al siguiente día que debe escapar, un chico bastante peculiar y misterioso se esconde en su barco dispuesto a escapar también, pero... ¿de qué?


Jejejeje si, otra nueva historia u.u pero es que este es otro regalo de cumple para mi amigo lector De tin Marin09. Porque lo prometido es deuda, aquí tienes tu fic, disculpa que no lo haya publicado ayer que fue tu mero día pero tuve ciertos problemas durante la semana pasada, pero aquí te lo traigo y créeme que me rompí la cabeza en pensar en una nueva historia, que sinceramente se me hace medio loca la idea, espero que te guste y… ¡FELIZ CUMPLE DE TIN MARIN DE DO PINGÜE *O*! ¡DISFRUTALO "PRIMO"!.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: B**leach y sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo-sensei.

**Capitulo 1: El beso del shinigami**

El mar se encontraba tranquilo, menos mal que la tormenta no los afecto del todo. Aquel joven capitán miraba desde su barco el océano; muchos le había asegurado que no sobreviviría, pero se habían equivocado. –Estaremos próximos a encontrarnos con ellos, ¿estás listo?

-Por supuesto. No hay satisfacción más grande que quitarles a esos cerdos lo que no les pertenece -aquel joven miro con una sonrisa a su interlocutor, quién dirigió su mirada al cielo y sonrió de lado.

-Me imagino que quitarles es una forma sutil para no decir robarles ¿no?

-Quitarles o robarles ¿Qué más da? Además hacemos lo correcto y como dice el dicho "Ladrón que roba a ladrón, se lleva mil años de perdón" -el primer oficial Renji Abarai soltó una carcajada y en ese momento el vigía grito desde arriba del mástil.

-¡Están cerca capitán!

-Perfecto, ¡Prepárense! -toda la tripulación estallo en júbilo y se prepararon para atacar un barco mercantil. El capitán de aquel barco pirata desenfundo su espada, la hoja era negra como la empuñadura, de donde desprendía una cadena. –Es hora de entrar en acción Zangetsu…

* * *

Su madre hablaba y hablaba, pero ella no prestaba atención, tan solo miraba por el ventanal el cielo, dio un hondo suspiro mientras su cara mostraba una enorme melancolía y en ese momento la mujer se dio cuenta de la distracción de su hija, entonces para llamar su atención carraspeo y la chica por fin volteo a verla. –¿Se puede saber qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estas tan distraída? -la joven de cabellos naranjas miro a la mujer que se había parado frente a ella; la cual era alta, delgada, su cabello era del mismo color al de su hija y sus ojos de un color verde esmeralda que relucían como aquella joya. Aquella mujer era realmente hermosa y muy elegante y toda aquella gracia y belleza habían sido heredados por su hija. Logrando así la admiración y atención de la mayoría de los hombres.

-Discúlpame mamá, es que yo…

-Buenos días queridas madre y hermana -al gran salón entro un joven de cabello castaño y ojos grises, que saludo a ambas mujeres y estas le devolvieron el saludo. La chica de cabello naranja se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermano, luego pidió permiso para retirarse y se marcho, dejando solos a su madre y hermano.

-No puedo entender que le pasa a tu hermana, Sora. No puedo creer que no muestre ningún signo de entusiasmo por su fiesta de cumpleaños -el joven se acerco a su mamá y la tomó de la mano para que ambos se sentaran.

-Usted sabe también como yo que uno de los propósitos de la fiesta, es anunciar el matrimonio arreglado de mi hermana con el desconocido ese de Aizen Sousuke ¿cómo pretende que Orihime este entusiasmada? Y sobre todo ¿cómo es posible que mi padre haya arreglado un matrimonio así? -Sora se levanto y miro con disgusto el retrato de su padre que se encontraba en el centro de aquel salón.

-Créeme hijo mío, que estoy tan desconcertada como tú con la decisión de tu padre y tú sabes que nada puedo hacer -la mujer se lamento, aunque trataba de mostrarse sería ante aquel asunto, le dolía la tristeza de su hija.

Orihime llego hasta el jardín donde encontró sentada en la fuente a la esposa de su hermano; ella era de su misma estatura, bastante bonita, su cabello era largo de color rubio, sus ojos eran de un tono castaño y se le podía notar un gran bulto en su vientre, pues tenía seis meses de embarazo. –Kaede, ¿qué haces aquí? Deberías estar descansando -Orihime miro alarmada a la mujer, pues su hermano y ella habían llegado ayer por la tarde y el viaje había sido largo y cansado para el estado en el que estaba Kaede.

-No te preocupes Orihime, estoy bien, además necesitaba un poco de aire fresco -la mujer sonrió amablemente a la chica y ella también sonrió, aunque luego su semblante cambio a uno triste y Kaede se dio cuenta. –No hace falta preguntar porque estas así ¿verdad?

-Yo… Yo no quiero esto ¿por qué papá me hace esto? -Kaede rodeo con un brazo los hombros de Otihime y le acaricio la mejilla a la chica.

-Yo lo sé y créeme que me gustaría poder hacer algo por ti -a la chica se le humedecieron los ojos y comenzó a llorar, la esposa de su hermano tomó su cabeza y la apoyo en su hombro para que siguiera llorando y seguir consolándola.

-Yo… Aun no quiero casarme y… Menos con alguien a quien no conozco… No quiero.

* * *

Todos en aquel barco mercantil fueron sometidos. El capitán Kurosaki, mejor conocido como Shinigami por los demás piratas y por la armada, miraba orgulloso su hazaña y ordeno a su tripulación cargar con todo lo valioso del barco, entonces se dirigió a un camarote que lucía bastante elegante acompañado de Renji y con una fuerte patada ambos abrieron la puerta. Al interior del camarote se encontraba un hombre que se escandía en un rincón temblando de miedo; Renji se acerco hasta él, lo tomo por el saco, lo levanto con rudeza y lo sentó tras la mesa de caoba. –¿Qu-e qué quieren? Y-ya ti-tienen lo que quieren… No hay nada más.

-¿Acaso me crees estúpido? Se perfectamente que guardas dos cofres con monedas de oro y será mejor que me digas donde los tienes por la buena -Ichigo se sentó frente al hombre, coloco los pies cruzados encima de la mesa y tomo dos puros de una cajita que se encontraba a un lado de él, le arrojo uno al pirata de los tatuajes y ambos lo encendieron para fumarlo. –¿Y bien? Estoy esperando que me digas donde están.

-¡No son más que unos asquerosos delincuentes! ¡Sobre todo tú Shinigami! -dijo escupiendo veneno en sus palabras aquel hombre.

-¿Ya oíste como nos dijo? -Renji volteo a ver a Ichigo con una sonrisa divertida. El capitán Kurosaki expulso el humo del puro por sus labios y arqueo una ceja, tomó a Zangetsu y apuntando aquel hombre, le puso la punta de su espada en el cuello.

-Así que asquerosos delincuentes, que irónico que un despreciable abusivo como usted nos diga eso -Ichigo hiso presión con su espada en el cuello del hombre y este sudo frio mientras temblaba.

-E-espera n-no me mates por favor… Te di-diré donde están los cofres.

-Así me gusta, creo que ya nos vamos entendiendo -el hombre saco una llave de su saco y la puso sobre la mesa, el hombre señalo bajo uno de los muebles y Renji tomó la llave, empujo el mueble y bajo este se encontraba una pequeña puerta que tenía un candado. El chico peli-rojo abrió el candado con la llave y cuando la abrió pudo ver los dos cofres, abrió uno de ellos y efectivamente ahí estaba el oro.

-Sí, es el oro.

-Bien, llama algunos hombres para que los saquen y los lleven a nuestro barco -Renji obedeció e inmediatamente salió del camarote para llamar a Sado y Kensei, cuando estos llegaron sacaron los cofres y se los llevaron. Ichigo se levanto y miro de forma divertida al sujeto frente a él que seguía temblando, entonces camino hacia él y con su espada hiso un movimiento que le roso la cabeza, el tipo chillo del susto y vio como unos cuantos cabellos caían frente a él y tocándose la zona "afectada" descubrió que el pirata le había rapado una parte de la cabeza. –Es un pequeño recuerdo como despedida, fue un placer hacer negocios con usted -luego de decir esto, el chico salió del camarote y subió a su barco, donde su tripulación lo estaba esperando.

-¿Ya podemos irnos?

-Sí, da la orden -Renji dio el anuncio de que era hora de partir e Ichigo se dirigió al cuarto de navegación donde vio a un chico rubio estudiando un mapa. –¿Cuanto falta para que lleguemos a Karakura, Shinji?

-Llegaremos en dos días y ya tengo el lugar idóneo para desembarcar cuando lleguemos, así que no te preocupes -aquel chico sonrió mostrando su gran dentadura, Ichigo asintió y volvió a salir de la cabina para acercarse a mirar el mar. Dentro de dos días estaría en Karakura y entonces le vería la cara al hombre que arruino su vida y la de su familia.

* * *

Aquellos dos días pasaron y por fin aquel barco pirata se encontraba a la orilla de la costa, los tripulantes desembarcaron y todos se dirigieron a una guarida que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros del barco y que era donde se escondían los piratas que desembarcaban en ese lugar. Cuando entraron, un gran alboroto se apreciaba en el lugar, pues aquel sitio era una especie de taberna; de pronto a lo lejos una voz llamo a Ichigo, el volteo a esa dirección y vio a un hombre de gran tamaño y con un parche en uno de sus ojos. –Jamás imagine que encontraríamos a Kenpachi aquí -murmuro Renji con cierto pánico en su rostro.

-Yo tampoco, veré que quiere y mientras quiero que vayas al pueblo y que consigas un par de trajes elegantes para esta noche.

-¡¿Qué?! No me digas que…

-Así es y no quiero que lo comentes con nadie mas -Ichigo miro a Renji con suma seriedad y el solo negó con la cabeza mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-¿Cuánto hace que llegaste a Karakura Kenpachi? -Ichigo se sentó frente a aquel hombre y este le sonrió de forma cínica.

-Hace una semana aproximadamente y no soy el único que está aquí, por haya están el vago de Shunsui y el otro vago de Urahara -Ichigo miro a los dos mencionados y solo levanto una mano en señal de saludo y estos hicieron lo mismo. –Y bien, ¿Cuándo me darás la revancha?

-Sera en otra ocasión, hoy tengo algo importante en la noche que tengo que hacer -Kenpachi comenzó a reír y miro al chico de forma desafiante mientras enterraba su espada en la mesa.

-Está bien, pero ni se te ocurra salir con otra excusa la próxima vez.

En la mansión Inoue se estaba organizando la gran fiesta de cumpleaños y compromiso de Orihime que se festejaba esa noche, por supuesto la noticia de que se comprometía era una sorpresa para los invitados. La servidumbre arreglaba el gran salón con las mesas y sus banquetes, grandes jarrones con arreglos florales y candelabros de cristal que colgaban del techo.

Orihime se encontraba en su habitación viéndose en el espejo. El día más infeliz de su vida era hoy. –Por favor señorita Orihime seque esas lagrimas, sabe que no soporto verla llorar así -aquella anciana mujer intentaba reanimar a la joven que en esos momentos se encontraba en un mar de llanto.

-No puedo Kyoko, no puedo. Quisiera morir -la mujer negó con la cabeza y toco el hombro de la chica en forma de consuelo, en ese momento tocaron a la puerta y Kyoko contesto con un "adelante" La puerta se abrió y un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos color grises entro a la habitación.

-¿Podemos hablar? -la joven levanto su vista y con mirada suplicante miro a su padre.

-Por favor padre, no me puede hacer esto, ¿por qué me ha comprometido en matrimonio con un hombre al que no conozco?

-Tú sabes que te adoro Orihime y que cumpliría cualquier capricho que tuvieras, pero esta vez harás lo que yo te ordeno y no cuestionaras sobre ello -el padre de la chica hablo con cierto enojo y nerviosismo en sus últimas palabras y Orihime lo miro con desconcierto, entonces su padre se acerco, le acaricio la mejilla y le dio un beso en la frente. –Sousuke es un gran hombre y estoy seguro que tendrás un matrimonio estable y feliz con él.

-Pero es que…

-No discutiremos más esté tema, será mejor que te prepares porque se acerca la hora de la fiesta -Orihime vio como su padre se marchaba y Kyoko la abrazo y ella se refugió en sus brazos.

La noche cayó sobre Karakura y un par de hombres se encontraban en un callejón con otros dos tirados en el suelo. –No crees que se nos paso la mano -Renji miraba a los dos individuos que habían noqueado.

-Para nada, estarán bien. Hay que buscar las invitaciones.

-Tuvimos suerte de encontrar a estos dos y escuchar que se dirigían a la dichosa fiesta -dijo el joven peli-rojo mientras buscaba en los bolsillos de uno de ellos. –¡Los tengo! -Renji le extendió una de las invitaciones y un antifaz, pues la fiesta seria una de antifaces.

-Perfecto, andando -ambos jóvenes se colocaron sus antifaces, el de Renji era color rojo que resaltaba con su cabello y el de Ichigo era color negro con el contorno dorado. Los dos piratas lucían apuestos y elegantes que nadie dudaría que se trataban de dos nobles, por fin se dirigieron a la fiesta y cuando llegaron quedaron asombrados ante la elegancia del lugar.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

-Esperar -Ichigo tomó una copa de champagne y le dio un sorbo mientras observaba todo a su alrededor, Renji se encogió de hombros y tomó un bocadillo de una bandeja que llevaba un sirviente. El anuncio de que la familia Inoue entraría al gran salón, causo que todos voltearan a verlos. Los primeros en entrar fueron el matrimonio Inoue Sakura y Ryu, mientras que atrás venían Sora acompañado de su esposa y Orihime, está última causando la admiración de muchos hombres que la veían pasar e Ichigo no fue la excepción pues cuando paso a su lado pudo apreciar más de cerca a la chica.

-Wau, ¿así que esa es la prometida de Aizen? Qué bonita -dijo en un susurro Renji para que solo fuera Ichigo quien lo escuchara. El joven capitán asintió y se llevo de nuevo la copa a los labios sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Orihime.

-En nombre de mi familia y por parte mía quiero agradecerles su presencia en la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi hija, quien cumple 18 años y de quien nos sentimos mi esposa y yo muy orgullosos -los invitados aplaudieron y Orihime inclino la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento.

Conforme avanzaba la noche, la chica se movía de un lado a otro saludando a duras penas a sus invitados, pues sus ánimos estaban por los suelos. Ojala ocurriese un milagro que lograra que Aizen Sousuke no se presentara en la fiesta, se detuvo frente a un ventanal y en ese momento Ichigo la vio y camino hacia ella; Renji lo detuvo preguntándole que pretendía pero él lo ignoro y se dirigió a Orihime. Renji lo miro con molestia, se dio la vuelta y en ese momento choco con una chica que se quejo. –Oh. Lo lamento mucho.

-Debería fijarse en lo que hace -Renji miro desconcertado a la chica frente a él, quién era de cabello negro y estatura baja.

-Pero si ya me disculpe -la joven ladeo su cabeza y con su semblante molesto se alejo de él, quien frunció el seño y murmuro "_Odiosa" _pero aquella chica lo había escuchado perfectamente, entonces regreso junto a Renji y le pego con un abanico en el pecho.

-¿Cómo me llamaste? -el pirata peli-rojo la miro nervioso, esa chica sí que tenía buen oído.

-Feliz cumpleaños señorita -la voz de Ichigo sobresalto a Orihime y volteo a verlo inmediatamente. Cuando lo vio, lo primero que se le había venido en la cabeza fue pensar en lo apuesto que era el muchacho a pesar de no apreciar perfectamente sus facciones por el antifaz y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué no está disfrutando de su fiesta?

-… Me siento un poco cansada -Ichigo sonrió de forma gentil y la chica se sonrojo aun más.

-¿No le incomoda si me quedo haciéndole compañía? -Orihime no sabía que responder pero por alguna extraña razón le agradaba la compañía de aquel extraño, así que acepto.

-Mira Sora, parece que Orihime por fin encontró a un buen acompañante ¿Quién será? -Kaede sonrió y Sora miro a los dos jóvenes con cierta duda.

-No lo sé y no creo que a mis padres les haga mucha gracia, sobre todo por el anuncio que hará mi padre cuando llegue ese hombre -Kaede le dio un beso en los labios a su esposo y en ese momento Sakura se acerco a ellos.

-¿Dónde está tu hermana? -Sora y su esposa se pusieron frente a la mujer para que no viera a Orihime que estaba platicando con Ichigo.

-No lo sabemos, ¿Ocurre algo malo madre? No me digas que ese hombre ya llego.

-No, al contrario, no va venir -el joven matrimonio miro desconcertada a la mujer y Sora no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Pues qué ocurrió?

-No lo sabemos, solo le llego una carta a tu padre donde se le avisaba que Aizen no podía venir.

-¿Entonces se cancela el anuncio de su compromiso con mi hermana? -Sakura asintió y Kaede sonrió de la misma forma que su esposo. –No te preocupes madre, yo la buscare y le avisare -Sora se perdió entre la gente para dirigirse hacia su hermana, entonces cuando llego toco el hombro de la chica para llamar su atención y ella volteo. –Orihime te tengo una excelente noticia.

-¿Una noticia? Oh espera, déjame presentarte a… -pero cuando la chica volteo, Ichigo no estaba, desconcertada volteo a todas direcciones buscándolo pero no lo encontró.

-¿A dónde habrá ido tu acompañante? Bueno no importa, luego aparecerá, lo que tengo que decir es muy importante.

Ichigo se había alejado en cuanto había llegado Sora y Orihime había volteado a verlo, lo mejor era que pasara desapercibido lo mejor que pudiera, en ese momento Renji lo detuvo y lo jalo hacia una parte alejada de los demás. –Maldición Ichigo tengo que decirte algo importante, pero antes… -Renji golpeo en la cabeza al joven capitán quien lo miro con enojo y estuvo a punto de golpearlo también, pero se contuvo al ver que un trió de chicas los observaban y los saludaban coquetamente, ellos solo asintieron y sonrieron de forma amable.

-¿Se puede saber por qué diablos me golpeaste?

-¿Y todavía preguntas? Te fuiste y desafortunadamente me tope con una enana del demonio que me costó quitármela de encima -Renji se cruzo de brazos y miro a Ichigo entre cerrando los ojos y con molestia.

-¿Una enana? Me hubiese gustado ver eso, en fin ¿Qué era eso que me tenías que decir?

-Cuando me escape de esa enana odiosa, escuche a la madre de la chica decirle al hermano que Aizen había mandado una carta diciendo que no vendría -Ichigo lo miro con furia y trato de calmarse para no estallar y gritar mil maldiciones.

-¡No puede ser! Maldito Aizen, ¿estás seguro de lo que escuchaste? Venir aquí fue una pérdida de tiempo -dijo el chico decepcionado y con gran amargura.

-Completamente y yo no lo vería así, ve el lado positivo de las cosas, conociste a su prometida y por lo que alcance a ver ella te agrado -Renji sonrió de forma picara e Ichigo sonrió de medio lado al pensar que su primer oficial tenía un poco de razón en sus palabras. –Y ¿cómo es ella? ¿Presumida, prepotente…?

-En absoluto, ella es tímida y parece ser una chica amable, pero en sus ojos vi demasiada tristeza y…

-¡Oh! Te has enamorado -Renji lo miro con burla e Ichigo le dio un golpe en el estomago.

-Por supuesto que no, no seas idiota mandril, además recuerda que está comprometida con el imbécil de Aizen y eso la convierte un poco en mi enemiga -afortunadamente Renji no podía ver el pequeño rubor que tenían sus mejillas gracias al antifaz y afortunadamente su tripulación no estaba ahí para escuchar lo que ellos platicaban porque eso causaría sus burlas y para un pirata tan respetado y temido como él, dañaría su reputación. Renji se recupero del golpe y entonces se dio cuenta que Ichigo ya no estaba, lo cual lo hiso enfadar y soltar una maldición.

Orihime se sentía tranquila y feliz por el hecho de saber que se cancelaba aquel anuncio de su compromiso y en ese momento busco con la mirada aquel chico misterioso, pero no lograba hallarlo. Se sentía curiosa e intrigada por aquel muchacho y deseaba poder platicar un poco mas con él; de pronto un grupo de chicas la rodearon y una de ellas la abrazo por la espalda. –Que mala has sido Hime, mira que no acercarte a nosotras tus amigas -aquella chica que la abrazaba fue apartada de repente por otra mientras la regañaba.

-Por una vez en tu vida deja de ser tan empalagosa Chizuru -Tatsuki miro reprobatoriamente a la chica de lentes y está solo volteo con disgusto al ser interrumpida en sus muestras de afecto hacía Orihime.

-Discúlpenme chicas, es que hace unos momentos no me sentía bien pero ya estoy mejor.

-Eso debe ser gracias al chico con el que estabas hace unos momentos ¿no es cierto? -Orihime se ruborizo y miro a Rukia nerviosa.

-N-no es cierto, yo…

-Mejor no te burles Rukia, porque yo te vi con un chico peli-rojo y parece que él y tú se agradaron demasiado -Rukia también se ruborizo y empezó alegar y a discutir con Tatsuki sobre aquel chico, entonces en ese momento llego Ichigo y sin que las demás se dieran cuenta jalo a la chica con él y la llevo lejos de sus amigas.

-¡Usted! -la chica miro asombrada al chico y se puso nerviosa al ver que él la tenía sostenida de la mano. –¿Por qué se fue sin decirme nada cuando mi hermano llego?

-Discúlpeme, pero tenía que buscar a alguien -Orihime estaba a punto de decir algo pero en ese momento la orquesta comenzó a tocar y el chico le extendió la mano a la joven. –¿Le gustaría bailar esta melodía conmigo? -con un gran rubor en las mejillas la chica acepto y ambos jóvenes comenzaron a bailar. La familia de Orihime observaba a la pareja y Sakura, Sora y Kaede sonrieron al ver que la chica se veía feliz, aunque su padre miraba analíticamente a Ichigo. Mas parejas se unieron al baile y en ese momento Renji nuevamente choco con Rukia, quien lo vio de forma asesina ¿qué había hecho él para merecer esto?

-Us-usted aun no me ha dicho su nombre -dijo la chica tímidamente. Ichigo no sabía que responder, obviamente no podía decirle su nombre y en ese momento en la entrada de la mansión un grupo de hombres entraron alarmados.

-¡Mi señor Ryu! ¡Hay un grupo de bandoleros que se dirigen hacia aquí! -tanto Renji como Ichigo se alarmaron al escuchar esto y la gente se asusto haciendo que el pánico creciera en todos ellos y se hiciera el desorden. Orihime volteo a todas direcciones asustada y preocupada por su familia y antes de que saliera corriendo a su encuentro Ichigo la detuvo y se la llevo con él; a lo lejos Sora vio esto y tomó a Kaede junto con su mamá y las llevo a un lugar seguro.

-Quédense aquí, iré a buscar a Orihime -las dos mujeres asintieron pidiéndole que tuviera cuidado y en ese momento Ryu apareció preguntando por la chica. –No te preocupes papá yo la buscare, tú encárgate de que las cosas se calmen aquí.

-Está bien -dijo el hombre.

Rukia miraba asustada y buscaba a su familia y no se dio cuenta que tras un ventanal se encontraba uno de los bandidos que rompió la ventana para meterse junto con otros dos y en cuanto vieron a la chica comenzaron agredirla. -¡NO! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Auxilio! -la chica intento liberarse rasguñando al que la tenía apresada en la pared. Renji vio aquella situación y corrió a su ayuda tomando al sujeto por los hombros y estrellándolo contra la pared, luego tomó a otro y lo noqueo dándole en la barbilla y al último lo golpeo en el estomago y lo aventó por la ventana rota.

-¿Estás bien? -Rukia no sabía qué hacer y sin pensarlo se arrojo al pecho de Renji y comenzó a llorar. El chico quedó un poco desconcertado y vio que un par de hombres se acercaban corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡Rukia!

-¡Hermano! ¡Abuelo! -la chica se separo de Renji y corrió al encuentro de los dos hombres.

-Tranquila, ya todo está bien, la armada no tardara en llegar -al escuchar esto, Renji salió corriendo de ahí para buscar a Ichigo y avisarle.

En el gran jardín de la mansión dos figuras se apreciaban en la oscuridad, mientras una de ellas trataba de detener el paso del otro. –¿Qué le pasa? Suélteme, debo ir a donde esta mi familia.

-Tranquilízate, todo estará bien, no dudo que la armada ya este deteniendo a esos delincuentes inexpertos.

-¿Inexpertos? ¿Usted cómo sabe de eso? -pregunto la chica desconcertada; el chico tomó su barbilla y levanto su rostro con delicadeza para mirar sus ojos.

-¿Querías saber mi nombre verdad? -Orihime lo miro nerviosa sin entender a que se debía una pregunta así en la situación en la que estaban. –Me llamo Kurosaki Ichigo, aunque muchos me conocen como Shinigami ¿te suena algo de esto? -la joven quedo paralizada, por supuesto que había escuchado de él, sabía que era uno de los criminales más buscados y temidos.

-¿En-tonces usted es el autor de todo es-esto? -la chica retrocedió asustada e intento correr pero el pirata la tomó por la cintura y la aprisiono contra la pared, la joven intento gritar pero él le tapo la boca.

-Por supuesto que no, si esos delincuentes aparecieron justamente al estar yo aquí fue por una coincidencia. Mi único propósito al venir era para encontrar a alguien y… -Ichigo se detuvo, frunció el seño y bajo la mirada. –Ya sabes demasiado y no entiendo cómo es que te conté todo esto -el joven capitán le destapo la boca a la chica y miro sus labios, ella se quedo inmóvil sin saber que hacer pues estaba muy desconcertada con todo lo que le había dicho. –Por primera vez hay algo que Aizen tiene y yo deseo, en verdad que me hace odiarlo más.

-¿Qué ha dich… -pero la chica no pudo terminar pues en ese momento Ichigo la estaba besando, sus ojos se abrieron quedando pasmada ante lo que estaba haciendo aquel hombre y lo peor era que poco a poco se estaba dejando llevar ¡Eso no estaba bien! ¡Él era un pirata! Pero sin saber porque no pudo evitar corresponderlo dejándose llevar mas y mas por él, hasta que los dos se separaron cuando sus pulmones les exigieron oxigeno, de pronto Ichigo escucho que Renji lo llamaba y miro a Orihime con una media sonrisa.

-¿Me guardaras mi secreto? -la chica asintió y el chico le dio un beso corto en los labios. –Gracias… y… adiós -Ichigo se alejo de ella y con una última mirada salió corriendo del lugar.

-¡Orihime! ¡¿dónde estás?! -la chica se alarmo cuando escucho que a ella también la buscaban y corrió para encontrarse con su hermano, en cuanto la vio salir detrás de unos arbustos, Sora suspiro aliviado y corrió para abrazarla. –Qué bueno que estas bien, me asuste mucho cuando vi que ese tipo te llevaba con él.

-¿Llevarme? Claro que no hermano, tal vez viste mal -dijo Orihime tratando de sonar convincente.

-¿De verdad? Tienes razón, tal vez no vi bien con toda la gente corriendo, bueno lo mejor es entrar y que los de mas vean que estas bien -la chica asintió y volteo para mirar una última vez el lugar donde Ichigo la había besado.

Por las oscuras calles de Karakura, dos jóvenes corrían y uno de ellos se quejaba. –Maldición, sabía que venir no era buena idea, que tal si alguien nos hubiera descubierto -Ichigo miro divertido a Renji mientras imaginaba ¿qué diría si le contara que le había confesado su identidad a Orihime? Bueno lo más probable es que pegara el grito al cielo así que lo mejor era no decirle nada… por el momento…

* * *

(…) (…) (…) (...) (…) (…)

Y bueno por ahora dejo aquí esta historia y definitivamente ahora si no subiré ninguna historia nueva hasta que no tenga un buen adelanto de las otras porque ahora si tengo muchas deudas sumando esta nueva idea.

Lamento en verdad subirla apenas "primo" y espero que te haya gustado U.U también espero que les haya gustado a ustedes y que le den una oportunidad. Esperare ansiosa sus comentarios dejando su review en el buzón de abajo, también quisiera preguntarles aquellos lectores que me siguen con mis otras que historias cuales quisieran que actualizara, estoy pensando en actualizar dos pero no se cuales, así que ustedes díganme y las que tengan más votos serán las que subiré nuevos capítulos *o*

Bueno me despido por hoy y nos leemos a la próxima ;)


End file.
